Alive
by Honey Wolf
Summary: Sometimes people only realise how much some things mean to them at the very end. The end they didn't want. The end they didn't expect. And they realise that you don't want to die or live with any regrets. Because in the end, behind your closed eyelids, you will only see one person. Oneshot, enjoy :3


She never expected this. Not that anyone could. You can never really be prepared for a thing like this. Neither was Maka.  
Her eyes widened in fear, mouth opened slightly as she gasped. Was this it? Her breath got caught up in her throat as she stared at the traffic coming her way. All she could see were flashing lights.  
_"No…"  
_She closed her eyes tightly before the impact, and pain was all she felt as she rolled over the hood of the car. Her body screamed in pain, but she couldn't.  
She knew she would die. That's the logical thing to happen after an accident. But she didn't want to. She couldn't die now.  
She couldn't breathe…she couldn't move even a finger…she could barely open her eyes. The pain was unbearable. She saw the pool of red on the ground next to her head mix with the rain. She laid there, helpless, with one cheek against rough asphalt, and the other feeling the rain pouring down.  
She heard people scream around her.  
And she just closed her eyes, wanting her last thought to be happy…She didn't pray to God. No light to lead her way to "another place". She didn't think about her life. She thought about that one person, and she made a promise to herself. If she doesn't die lying in the cold rain, she would run to him. She didn't have regrets…just things she didn't say to him. All she saw behind her closed eyelids before fading away was him.  
_"Soul…"_

Next thing she felt was a shock. Electricity running trough her body. She felt her heart flutter, and barely beat off the pace. She felt like floating, nothing to hold on to. She was sinking again.  
"One more time. Clear!" She could hear someone say faintly before feeling a thousand volts hit her like a lightning and bring her back to life.  
The pain and the fear, she could feel them again, even though they were somewhere in the distance. She was still here. She was alive.  
But she wasn't sure if that would last. She felt her frail heart beat poorly, her mind was going back and fort, fighting unconsciousness.  
As she came back, she wanted to scream out for him. For that albino that made her life complete. But she couldn't even open her eyes. She just felt cold, broken and in pain.  
She needed him by her side. Just to feel his soul near if it's the last time she got the chance to. She searched for him weakly, finding any strength she had in her. She searched, scared that she wouldn't find him. Scared of dying for the second time now, without him near. If she could, she would cry. But she couldn't control her body. She was barely mentally present.  
She searched around in circles. Her soul was screaming for him, howling. And she almost gave up her search, wanting to let her soul fly away; she wanted to give up, and that's when she felt him. She felt his wavelengths somewhere in the distance, and when she managed to weakly connect their wavelengths for a brief moment she felt him approaching rapidly. His soul was full of mixed emotions. Somehow a tear managed to escape her closed eyes.

He was there. He found her. She got her chance. All the things in her head left unsaid…if she woke up, she could say them. She could say how much he meant to her. That she adored him from the moment she met him, trough all things he did, and jokes he made on her account. And that she loved him for a long time now. That she was thankful that he was her partner; her friend. Thankful for everything he did for her…He had to know she loved him, and will love him even in death.

"_I love you Soul. I love you. I never said it but I love you so much…don't forget me…it's all I'll ask for…please. You are the best partner and my best friend, I couldn't ask for more. Just know…I love you…so much." _

She repeated with a sad voice. She didn't even know if he heard her. But she could only hope. She said it…

Her soul called out for him a few more times as she felt herself being carried somewhere. Then she heard his voice, distant, but she heard him.  
"Maka! Maka!" he screamed her name over and over in panic. She still couldn't answer, but soon after she felt…warm. Warmth that comforted her, and eased her enormous pain. Familiar warmth that spread trough her body, and enveloped her soul in something like a hug. And she knew he was holding her hand. And she knew he knew she was alive for now. She weakly reached out with her soul to match his, but she couldn't. She was too weak. That's when her mind decided to shut down, and let her body heal. Her soul found a way to be healed, and now she could stop holding onto something, and let herself being held by someone.

She woke up in a strange bed. After struggling to open her eyes she realized she was in a hospital room. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her, with her eyes still half closed. Her head hurt badly, and every breath she took was painful.  
"_I'm alive?_" she thought when she heard a steady beeping, realizing that was her heart beat.  
Than as in a flash her mind changed the direction of her thoughts.  
"_Where is Soul?_"  
She looked around the room slowly, and there she found him. On a chair next to her bed, sleeping with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He had dark circles under his eyes, that stood out on his pale skin and his hair was messy.  
Was he there the entire time? Her heart fluttered at that thought.  
Soul shifted in his chair, and grunted before opening his tired eyes. When their eyes met, his widened and she gave him a soft smile. He rapidly stood up and in a flash he was next to her bed.  
"Maka, you…you're awake!" He said as he leaned over her, supporting himself with his right arm, and as if couldn't believe his eyes he caressed her cheek with his free hand.  
"Hi" she managed to whisper as she leaned into his warm touch.  
He let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes and hung his head.  
"You scared me to death" he whispered "I was so afraid I would lose you in the end."  
"I thought I would die right there. I still can't believe I'm…here."

"You did die. Twice." Soul's voice hardened and her eyes widened.  
"They weren't sure if you'll survive…and…and I didn't know what to do."  
"You cried." She stated and reached for his cheek with her hand. He looked at her surprised and in shock. He didn't want to admit it, but yes, he did cry. And she saw how his eyes were bloodshot and moist. He turned away, closing his eyes.

"Yes. For the first time in a very long time- I cried. For you Maka, I cried. Uncool, I know, but…" he trailed off and leaned his forehead against hers and looked in her eyes.  
"I didn't know what else to do. I was just…standing aside. Waiting for you to leave me in front of my eyes. Without a goodbye too. I never told you, but you mean so much to me. I never knew myself, until I saw you like this. You had a difficult surgery, died there on the table, barely made it trough, and you have been in a coma for two weeks. I don't want anyone else to turn me into a Death Scythe Maka, so don't... don't die on me."  
"I'm sorry. I won't die, I promise. I won't let anyone take my place" she smiled  
"No one can take your place" he ruffled her hair as she blushed slightly "I'll go call the nurse"

"Soul wait!" she yelled after him, and a pain shot trough her ribs.  
"Maka, are you okay?" he ran back to her bed.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" she said "Sorry…I'll just tell you later"  
Soul nodded, and walked out of the room. Maka sighed, thinking about why she stopped. In the back of her mind she knew, but now that she thought about it she wasn't sure what should she say. Or if she should say anything. She was terrified he would push her away. With three words they could easily become strangers and their partnership could break.  
Was she ready to take the risk?

Yes.

That's why she wanted to survive in the first place. To tell him what's on her heart and mind. She might not have another chance. She could easily die tomorrow. They are dying slowly each day after all.  
"_Yep, I'll tell him."_she debated with herself_ "And I'll tell him that nothing has to change. I just had to get it off my shoulders. We'll still be friends and partners…like before"_

Soon, Soul came back with the nurse who examined her. Soul didn't move from his place next to the door, and he was watching her the entire time. When their eyes met she gave him a small smile, reassuring him she's alright. Ten minutes later the nurse left and Soul finally moved. As he sat down on the edge of the bed they continued to look at each other.  
"So" Soul broke the long silence "Are you feeling okay?"  
"Um, yeah. Only my ribs and head are aching, but I'm fine." She smiled "But I'm worried about you. You're a mess Soul"  
"Yeah, just go ahead. Die twice and then worry about me. So like you" he sighed annoyed  
"Seriously Soul. You have bags under your eyes, your hair is a mess. You just look tired."  
"Want me to leave?" he stood up casually, pointing at the door.  
"Wha- No!" she yelled and grabbed his sleeve which made her cringe.

"Hey Maka, I'm just kidding" he sat back down "I'm not going to leave." He gently rubbed her shoulder as she adjusted herself on the bed. She blushed as she looked away.  
"No, I'm sorry. But…I have to tell you something. Soul, I… " She looked back at him to see him smirking.  
"I know" he interrupted her, which left her in shock and confused.  
"Know what?"  
"I love you too." His smirk never faded as she looked him wide-eyed.  
"B-But…"  
"I heard you."  
"When?" she was still in shock  
"Your soul spoke." He caressed her cheek with his thumb, as realization hit her. She remembered. The things she thought and wish he knew. So he did hear after all. And then another thing she realized was his answer. And before she could even blush he had his lips gently pressed against hers. He leaned on his elbow against her head, trapping her between his torso and the bed. She kissed him back shyly and soon he pulled away, but still having her trapped underneath him.

"You make me act uncool you know." He whispered "I got hysteric and I even cried. And I lost it when they told me you…you know…died on the table."  
"But you did a cool thing though"  
"What?"  
"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't bother with living. I would give up and die. I didn't want to die without telling you how much you mean to me"  
"Damn I'm cool" he snorted. "By the way, that doesn't mean you can leave me now that I know. Got it?"  
His eyes pierced right trough her soul. She could only give him a weak smile and a pat on his clenched fist  
"I got it cool guy, I won't."

* * *

so that was my first Soul Eater fanfiction. I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it. I was inspired by a song and I just had to write this. Leave a review, it means a lot for us beginners ya know :3  
Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors, if you notice them tell me so I can fix it :) ^^


End file.
